


LOVE ME NOW-LOVE ME TOMORROW

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Grief for a deceased spouse, He isn't sure that he can move on, M/M, Marriage, Travis is a Widow, couples, taking a chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Sasha/Dean Miller, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	LOVE ME NOW-LOVE ME TOMORROW

First he decides to say something, then not: Travis can't make up his mind. The Scared Little Rabbit won't come out of his closet, but is HE  
any better? He can't face the real reason why he can't or won't love the SLR/Probie: he can't love anyone after Michael. That's the simple, bald  
truth. He loved Michael, he was a firefighter, and he died. New Guy-EMMETT-is a firefighter. Intellectually he knows that there's no connection  
between the men; he still can't shake the feeling. Even so he taps a quick text:

TRAVIS: ng:cb, asap-whatever u hav goin on CANCEL

EMMETT: K

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Do you feel smothered, Car?"

"Is this your way of saying that you want a night apart, Maya? If so, I can phone Andrea and see if he's free: it seems to have dissolved with  
Meredith. OR"-

"It's a simple question-I don't do 'ask one thing and mean another; you KNOW THAT."

"GO-you are free to see your friends; I never have tried to stop you. I have research, my grant. Go ahead, it's fine, Maya. There's no need to  
pick a fight when you want to see your crowd."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just-relationships are new to me: I'm still settling in. Forgive me? How do I say that in Italian?

"Perdonami"

" _Perdonami_ , Maya parrots. I remember KISS ME: _BACIAMI_ . "

"Yes, very nice. And you'll be clearer about what you want in the future, giusto? That means correct."

Maya nods, kissing her girlfriend again.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After both men have bottles of beer in hand, Emmett asks what was so urgent. "What at I said about not loving you back. I should give some  
context to that."

"Context."

"Yeah. I was married; I'm a widow. Michael Leeds, firefighter from 88. I would never have gotten Spousal Death Benefits if not for Chief Ripley.  
Anyway, not being sure that I can move on-give a man-YOU-the kind of love that you're looking for-that you want and deserve is why I said that  
shit."

'So...we're dating or not dating?", Emmett asks.

Travis looks him right in the eye. "We ARE-as long as you understand that I may never get over Michael."

"OK."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

MB: Ands-🍻 @Joe's?

AH: Nah...I'm staying in-dutiful wifey. U restless?

MB: Ya kno, ur right. Next week, tho?

AH: 👍🏻

Carina DeLuca has a glass of wine while reviewing the outline of her grant proposal. Maya takes the tablet from her hands and places it  
carefully on the coffee table. "MAYA! Wha-"

"Tonight, no friends, no grant proposal...just wine, and US." She follows this with a passionate kiss, which Carina doubles-down on...


End file.
